


To a Universe of salvation.

by PikWik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Civil War Team Iron Man, Extremis Tony Stark, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Slow Burn, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikWik/pseuds/PikWik
Summary: When Thanos decided to balance the universe, he discovered many interesting things, made quite idiotic decisions and believed himself invincible; Now one of those idiotic ideas came back to bite him on the ass.Tony Stark believed that he would have to put up with despicable people to keep his world safe; but a comment in heaven showed him that miracles come in all different shapes, colors, sizes, or universes.
Relationships: Richard B. Riddick/Tony Stark, Richard B. Riddick/Tony Stark/Vaako (Riddick), Richard B. Riddick/Vaako (Riddick)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes, I will try not to have many.  
> Comments are moderated, they are warned.  
> I've had this idea going around in my head for a long time and I haven't come across any similar story; Although I have previously published not in this fandom, not in this page and only in Spanish, so constructive criticism is well received.

Darkness, cold, desolation. The endless space between the planets devours the light of distant suns. There in the middle of the void between the spaces, a crack, a fracture, an unhealed wound. An atom compared to the vastness of the universe around it, a humanoid and a titan meet.  
The First; desolate, wounded, devastated by the recent death of his beloved wife and his son, sailing through the void between planets in an old and dilapidated ship, seeking his end in this strange anomaly, this threshold that could lead him to meet his beloved again. A broken man in search of something, his salvation or his doom; his life or his death; but what he found is faith; faith and purpose; delivered by a purple hand while his vision turned yellow.  
The second; a being maddened by the destruction of his entire race, the last of his kind; a planet killer disguised as his savior. Wielding a yellow jewel, he sought allies among the stars to bring balance to this universe; only to find that this is not the only universe you have to balance. And in this crack between the worlds he found his puppet, the one who would carry his message through that universe; a Marshal; the first Lord Marshal; an excellent title for your spokesperson.  
And there, between the emptiness between the planets, in a crack between the universes these two strangers separated; one with a new purpose; the other satisfied with a job well done.  
Hundreds of years would pass until the descendant heralds of the first Lord Marshal returned to this wound between the universes; Commanded by a Lord Marshal with silver eyes who carries the fury of his entire race on his chest; and behind him the entire force of the Necromonger fleet. The mission; destroy a false god.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will take a few chapters to get to the crossover with Marvel, it is necessary to reveal some things before. Patience.

Riddick was bored, just one cycle away from dying for lack of mental entertainment. In the end, managing a fleet of half-dead people who wanted to kill everything that breathed in the universe turned out to be a waste of their neurons. And while Riddick could admit that he was a guy more dedicated to physical exertion than mental exercises, he didn't consider himself an idiot either. And in this fleet of walking corpses, the only mental exercise that was apparently practiced was the intricate gossip and tricks of the noble class, whose purpose was to climb the great monarchical ladder of this deformed court of the undead; and he was their Lord Marshal and was above all of them. JOY. The universe was kicking him in the balls again. The story of his life.

  
Aereon floated gently among the nobles of the Necromonger fleet that swarmed the throne room. He could see that Riddick was about to lose his patience. The Furies weren't meant to be idle that long. Whether it was fighting or fucking, the Furyns needed to burn off the extra energy, they needed to move. Restless even at rest. Aereon knew that it was not yet the end of Furian. Elementals couldn't see perception of the future, but they could sense things. For hundreds of years the universe was not well, something or someone had interrupted the natural flow of the evolutionary development of the universe. Something or someone had thrown a stone into the lake (figuratively) and created ripples in the universe that shouldn't be here. Aereon wasn't sure Riddick was the one to correct those ripples; but she was sure they needed it.

  
Selene Vaako looked at the breeder through her long eyelashes as she gossiped with Dame Toal about the latest court gossip. Selene could not believe that her husband, the first of the commanders, had knelt before this rude savage and had renounced his right to command the fleet. If Vaako hadn't missed that last blow, it would be her sitting on that throne, alongside her husband, of course. Instead, they had to wander through space, with no new conquests, no new conversions, and no plans to head toward the threshold. Selene turned her gaze towards her husband, Lord Vaako truly was a magnificent specimen. In a society where descent was forbidden, marriages only served to climb the hierarchy, in addition to causing envy. There was a reason they had both decided to get married. They knew each other beautiful, smarter and more beautiful, together they were the envy of the court. But now Selene believed that her husband no longer served her purposes. Furthermore, the breeder had considered her beautiful ...

  
Vaako was bored, bored to death, no pun intended. I hated these stupid games. Parade, dance, look pretty and act superior. That she wouldn't give for a dagger in her hand right now, yes, the handle of a dagger stuck in the dirty neck of her beautiful wife. Whoops! He is not supposed to kill his wife. Well, I could. But it shouldn't. And Vaako is many things, but never a traitor to the faith, well or at least he pretended not to be a traitor to the faith. Then she would parade, dance, look pretty and behave in a superior way; and no one seemed to realize that it was much more than that ... But what would he not give for a dagger.. She looked at the new Lord Marshal and not for the first time wondered what the breeder was thinking. After cremating the girl's body, ordering to abandon Heliom Prime, and launch the fleet into space, the new marshal had set out to do nothing. Just sit on the throne and look into nothingness. Well, maybe it's time for something to happen. With a determined step he approached the throne.

  
"My lord Marshal, may I have a moment of your time?"

  
Riddick looked at the First among his Commanders and wondered what the pretty braids were doing. She knew she couldn't trust him. Shit, he couldn't trust anyone in this stupid fleet. But it was the first time the Commander had spoken to him directly since he had sent the previous Marshal to the afterlife. And he was mad with boredom. With a nod, encouraged him to speak.

  
"My lord Marshal, I know you have not converted to our faith. I also understand that your ways differ greatly from ours. But this is your fleet now. The men and women who inhabit these ships are now your people. Several cycles have passed. Since he took possession of the throne, he really doesn't seem like a person who enjoys court games. It really seems boring in his mind. "

  
“A very nice speech, Vaako. Any ideas how to pass the time? "

"My lord Marshal, it may be time for you to join the ranks of our faith. A cleansing would prepare you for your journey to the underworld. The Great Corvu was the first to cross the Threshold and returned as a saint, at the foundation of our faith. He saw death beyond the Threshold, and knew that life is the cancer that must be removed from this universe, and only those who embrace true faith will be worthy to know the paradise in the Lower. His power within the fleet , my lord marshal, as long as he does not transcend his position, it is not safe Our life is our faith, and only a true believer can guide us towards the Undervere, towards life beyond this Universe. No matter how strong the marshal is, that is, you will not be able to fight against all the enemies who want to be in your position and who are true believers in the faith."

  
"Would you be one of those enemies Lord Vaako?" Riddick grinned, showing his teeth in a silent growl.

  
Vaako looked at the lenses of the other's dark glasses and found she missed the silver glitter in her eyes, which she had rarely seen. She would like to see him squarely in the eye, to know what was hiding behind that clever look that she knew Riddick was trying to hide.

  
"Not at the moment; I went after Zhylaw because I was no longer in a position to command my people. I will go after you if you prove the same." Vaako smiled at the sight of Furian's arched eyebrows.

  
“And you confess to me that you are going to betray me, knowing what I am capable of? Besides, aren't these my people? '”Riddick rose from the throne, walking slowly until he entered Vaako's personal space, noticing a clever smile on the First Commander's handsome face.

  
“It is not a confession, and this is not your town yet, you are not Necromonger. And soon you'll be a dead marshal when everyone tries to take the throne. Unconsciously, Vaako passed her gaze over Riddick's shoulder; she saw her wife circling among the courtiers. Riddick was no idiot and she realized immediately.

  
"I am also First among Commanders, it is my duty to protect the lives of the Lord Marshals and manage their armies by guiding them in conquests, my skills are wasted in these groups"

  
Riddick moved so fast that Vaako had no chance to defend himself, before he knew what was happening he found himself grabbed by the neck and crashing into one of the walls of the great hall; a deathly silence settled in those present. But Vaako was not afraid, he expected such a reaction, he had said his words in such a way that they incited the Lord Marshal. In the end, he was bored too.

  
"You will see your Underverse very soon if you insist, Vaako." Riddick growled under his breath, so low that only the man in his hands could hear him.

  
“My lord, if I wanted him dead, I would not have knelt that day. I wouldn't have left him alive in Crematoria. Don't be confused. We all start out as something else". 

  
Those words spoken by the ancient purifier echoed in Riddick's mind like a gunshot and that second of hesitation was all it took for Vaako to slip through his fingers and lose himself in the dark corridors of the necropolis. Letting out a laugh that made those present snap out of their stupor, Riddick launched into chasing his First Commander, apparently he had a hunt to carry out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marshals' names are made up.

Vaako ran down the corridors of the Necropolis; knew he showed his hand very soon; but it was necessary for Riddick to awaken from his resting state. It was important for the survival of his race, not only the Furies, but also the necromongers. Seeing the purification chambers in front, he sped to wait for Riddick on them.

Riddick soon entered behind him.

"You'd better start explaining, pretty. My patience has certain limits and is already running low." Walking slowly, like a predator stalking his prey, he rounded Vaako while Vaako did not take his eyes off the purification chambers that hung in long rows, as far as he could see.

"Since you took the throne and title of Lord Marshal, you have done nothing but sit back and mourn for the deaths that occurred, the dead people. The dead are always left in that state, it is tragic, but death is one more state of life. One does not exist without the other."

"That's not the Necromonger philosophy."

"No, but it's a philosophy of Fury" Finally, Vaako looked toward Riddick. "Please remove your glasses, Lord Marshal. I would like to see him in the eye when I can finally reveal the great secrets that the Purifier bequeathed to me before walking to his death"

Very slowly, waiting for some kind of trick, Riddick removed his glasses. He didn't know why he pleased the commander, but his instinct told him to do it, and his instinct had never let him down. He finally laid his eyes on Vaako; who sighed heavily emptying his lungs, and practically melted where he was standing; as if an immense weight had been removed from his shoulders. Vaako looked at Riddick as something wonderful, as something sacred.

"Finally, a Prime" There was definitely a marvel in his voice. "Since we met, in the various battles and clashes, I never had a chance to see your eyes directly. They were always hidden, hooded or looking at someone else. Nimarock, the Purifier, assured me that you were the one we were waiting for for so many years, I just couldn't believe it." Very gently, Vaako slid to his knees, but unlike last time, he did not lower his eyes, simply exposed his neck, shoulders back and arched column, in a pose of submission more in keeping with a Hellhound than to a human.

Riddick advanced one step, and with his right hand surrounded his exposed neck, squeezing to short his breath, a replica of a bite of submission. Something primitive, profound, inherent in her race pushed her into her actions. Vaako made neither a sound, nor a grimace of disgust, he just stood there, waiting for Riddick to grant him his life, or end it. Slowly the hand loosened, and the fingers retreated while stroking the long expanse of skin at their fingertips.

"Enough shit, Vaako. It is clear that you and the purifier are also from Furya." Riddick walked slowly in circles around the kneeling man, his fingers catching one of the braids that adorned the commander's head. "Aereon, the purifier, you. Everyone seems to know more than I do, and everyone seems to want something from me. Now it's time for you to talk, Commander Vaako, or when you walk out that door, your blood will paint the floors of the necropolis. Furyano or not."

Vaako sighed once more. "You may want to sit down, this will take a long time"

"I've been sitting the last few cycles, for the last time Vaako, talk" And to prove his point, he grabbed a handful of braids and threw them hard.

Raising his eyes to look directly at Riddick, Vaako began his account.

"Corvu was the first Lord Marshal, no one really knows how he found the threshold that moved him to the Underverse, but each and every subsequent Marshals made a pilgrimage to him in search of enlightenment and guidance, to continue fulfilling the great purpose of the Necromonger fleet. Corvu was the one who founded the precepts of the faith, who wrote the proclamation and precepts that have guided the necromongers ever since. He found his first faithful among his former compatriots. People who like him had lost everything since the death of their home planet. Gradually, gathering resources and faithful, Corvu began with what would be called The First Great Campaign and laid the foundation for the formula of faith. Conversion or death."

"The third Marshal, Icanor, was the one who finally gave structure to the growing necro fleet. With the help of medical experts, he designed the purification process. Icanor realized that many soldiers stopped fighting, prey to pain or uncertainty; and that's how they compromised the campaigns. Exalting three neuroscience specialists, he founded the principles of the order of purifiers. And thanks to medical research and technique they designed these cameras" Vaako pointed out to the hundreds of cameras in front of them. "The scars you see on our necks is where probes are inserted, one to the dorsal posterior insule of the brain and eliminate the centers of pain; the other to the limbic system, or our primitive brain, and nullifies neural relationships by numbing our emotions." "Initially, purification was only done once. It only lasted a few hours and it wasn't painful"

"What changed then?" Riddick interrupted. "As far as I know, now they hang the bastards for days and I know the process hurts like a bitch."

"The initial process, while generating soldiers who did not retreat, did not make them invincible. They still died like anyone else. Then the sixth Marshal, Namet, encountered a small settlement of only a few dozen settlers. Furyanos settlers." Riddick stood in front of the, still on knees, Vaako and his eyes searched for the Commander's greens, seeing only the truth in them. "Namet expected this small group to be like everyone else, easy to convert or easy to kill. It didn't happen one or the other. The settlers turned out to be superior in strength, speed, will; they even possessed a kind of psychokinetic power with which they could kill several necromongers in one fell swoop. ¿Do you think it's a known power, my Lord?"

Riddick just winced. "Go on"

"Despite being superior, the settlers had few numbers and were eventually subjected. Namet did not kill them, called the purifiers, whose order had already grown and specialized in their art, and instructed them to find a way to transfer the virtues of the Furyans to the Necromonger army. After many horrific experiments, the purifiers managed to create a microscopic acellular agent, a virus if you will, a virus with the ability to modify the host's DNA."

Riddick abruptly lifted Vaako and pushed him hard against the wall. "Explain"

"In short, Lord Marshal, the purifiers of Namet's time managed to synthesize a virus, a non-contagious virus that they introduced together with the purification probes in the form of serum; thus managing to modify the original DNA of the converts and transform them into almost furyans. It made them stronger, faster, the wounds heal faster. All the benefits of the furya breed, except psychoquinetis. They couldn't replicate that. The process of modifying the original DNA is painful for the host, many do not survive, but those who do, are superior in everything"

"Over the years the purifiers improved the method; and soon he began to choose who would suffer a simple purification or the new and improved one. Those with fighting capabilities became the bulk of the necromonger military ranks, genetically modified to be superior. People with other talents, such as medicine, mechanics, arts, etc., received a simple purification and became the court, the nobles, the lords of the necromonger society."

"You have to bear in mind, Lord Marshal, that this secret has been passed from purifier to purifier. Namet was not a warrior, and as such hid what he did to improve necromonger society, he did so in such a way that the next Lord Marshal would not be aware of it. If the nobles found out it would be chaos, as they would also ask to be improved. Besides, genetic modification brought a problem. The modifications made by the probes began to heal"

Riddick smiled. "It means that they gradually stopped being half-dead zombies and started to feel again"

"Yes, that is why for soldiers, it is obligatory to purify every certain number of cycles, while the nobles do not need it." Vaako licked his lips nervously. "Nimarock discovered that I am a pure-blooded furyan, the same as him, the same as you. In a manipulation manoeuvre, he got me to marry Selene. While I was already on my way to being a commander, I don't have a court rank, but Selene did. When I married her, I became Lord Vaako, and it was no longer obligatory for me to constantly purify myself. At first I didn't feel anything, but little by little I began to remember my past life. I started to have feelings and instincts that I didn't have before."

The noise of laughter and footsteps that spilled down the corridors of the necropolis indicated to them the end of the feast. "Come to my quarters tomorrow, Vaako. We'll finish this talk there."

Before he could retire, Vaako's hand on his arm stopped him.

"Riddick, you must understand, although I am a thoroughbred, the soldiers who walk these corridors are furyans as well. Their DNA has been modified, they will never be who they were. This is your people now, more than you think." Leaving a pensive Riddick, Vaako fled the purification chambers, searching the halls for the misfortune he called a wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Many stories imply that the mind stone was given to Loky by Thanos, but we really don't know from when Thanos had that stone in his possession. And it's also implied that Titans have similar longevity to Asgardians so I'm going for that approach.  
> This is an Alternate Universe so a lot of things may differ from canon, but I hope I can develop the story in such a way that there are no loose points.


End file.
